


dinner is served

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi keeps trying to get Seven to come to dinner but really this is just between Seven and Samantha and how things can grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinner is served

**One**

 

“I am currently unavailable to attend a meal at this time.” Seven didn’t look at Naomi as she typed, ignoring the way Naomi was pouting least it did convince her to come when did have to finish mapping a safe route for Voyager.

 

“Seven please?” Naomi asked again, “After dinner we can play kadis-kot.”

 

Seven sighed, “It is a tempting offer but this requires my attention.”

 

“Naomi,” Samantha came rushing into the astrometrics lab, “You were supposed to back in our quarters twenty minutes ago.”

 

Naomi mumbled her apologies and then louder stated, “I was just trying to ask Seven if she wanted to come to dinner.”

 

Samantha paused and then looked over at Seven, “Would you like to?”

 

Somehow the offer from Samantha was even more tempting but Seven managed to pull herself away from the twin stares at her, “I cannot, perhaps another time.” Seven cleared her voice, “Tomorrow I should be free.”

 

“Tomorrow then,” Samantha grinned and then took Naomi’s hand. They both waved at Seven as she left and she held her own hand up in goodbye, leaving it up for several seconds after they were both gone and uncertain if she had done the right thing.

 

**Two**

 

“It’s tomorrow,” Naomi complained, “You did say and I thought Borg were always on time.” Naomi said the last part innocently enough but Seven could hear the understatement that she wasn’t being very borg like.

 

“The ship took damage today, your mother should understand that dinner must be postponed.”

 

“She does.” Samantha’s voice called out over them and Seven peeked out from the control panel she was working under to see Samantha smiling at her. “It’s all right Seven, my own workspace also needs to be cleaned.”

 

“If you require assistance I am available,” Seven said before she could stop herself and was puzzled by the fact that she had.

 

Samantha laughed, a sound Seven thought of as welcome, and shook her head, “You’ve got your own hands full. I just came to get Naomi because I thought she might be asking you about dinner again.” Naomi huffed a little at being called out by her mother but looked unrepentant. Seven smiled at the look though she hid it from Naomi by sitting up suddenly. “You do need to eat though,” Samantha stated and reached down to put her hand on Seven’s shoulder, “Try to remember that.”

 

Her shoulder felt warm where Samantha touched her and Seven forced herself to nod, “I will endeavor to do so.”

 

“Good,” Samantha grinned, “I’d hate to be coming after you for not eating properly.” She teased and then pulled back, signalling for Naomi to follow her and they were out of Seven’s view within seconds.

 

She went back to work, a warm feeling still in her.

 

**Three**

 

She didn’t see Naomi for about a week and was starting to get worried when the young girl came running into the mess hall.

 

“Seven!” Naomi cheered when she saw her, coming to a half at Seven’s table, “You should eat with us instead.”

 

She was about to agree when her stomach lurched and she felt rather queasy, her throat feeling rather dry as well. She dropped the fork that still contained a bit of an unnamed substance that Neelix had cooked.

 

“I apologize but I have to go now,” Seven winced as she stood and rushed out of the room and to the medbay.

 

It was an hour later they had discovered that she had an allergy to the food and Neelix had come by with apologies and a promise never to serve it again.

 

She was about to step out of medbay when Samantha stepped in, “Seven,” She said, her voice a bit breathless and there a flush on her cheeks that suggested she’d been walking rather quickly to the medbay. Seven hesitated and wondered if she should refer to Samantha by her rank or not when Samantha continued, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine. Now.” Seven stated, “It appears Neelix food had an adverse reaction for me.”

 

“We all feel like that sometimes.” Samantha smiled, “I’m glad you’re all right. Naomi was worried and…so was I.”

 

“You may tell Naomi that I am up to operational efficiency again.”

 

“So long as you are okay,” Samantha reached out to touch Seven’s elbow, still smiling, and then turned to walk out the door. She paused however and looked back at Seven, “You still owe me some dinner company.”

 

“I will attempt to make some time this week,” Seven said, “I look forward to it.”

 

“So do I.” Samantha said back and then walked away.

 

Behind her the Doctor hummed knowingly and Seven ignored him.

 

**\+ One**

 

Seven stood in front of the Wildman’s quarters, staring at the door with her hand hovering over the panel. There was nothing logically to be worried about and yet she still found herself strangely nervous. Frowning at herself for the emotion she forced her hand to move and when she heard a voice granting her access she stepped inside.

 

“Seven, just in time,” Samantha set a dish down on the table, “I hope you’re okay with a casserole, it’s my mothers recipe and I fought with the replicator today trying to program it in.”

 

“It smells delicious,” Seven stated and wondered how it did taste. “Is Naomi not here?”

 

“She said she wasn’t feeling well and went to sleep.” Samantha frowned and glanced over at the door that was Naomi’s, “So it’s just you and me tonight.”

 

Seven took the seat across from Samantha’s, unsure what she could say but did smile when Samantha scooped out some food for her. She was cautious in taking a bite but found it to be good and noticed Samantha’s sigh of relief that she seemed to like it.

 

“Perhaps I can also cook for you one day,” Seven said, “I’ve come to enjoy it.”

 

“I’ve heard,” Samantha replied, finally taking her own seat, “I’d look forward to it. You know I wasn’t sure about Naomi spending time with you at first and I am sorry about that. You really are wonderful Seven.”

 

Seven felt warm again from the compliment and said, “I enjoy my time spent with her. She has taught me many things.”

 

“Mostly how to lose at kadis-kot?” Samantha joked, her smile reached her eyes and made them crinkle at the edges.

 

“Yes,” Seven said reluctantly, “I have learned that too.”

 

“It’s been good for her, having a friend. I was glad when you agreed to dinner, I thought you and I could be friends as well,” Samantha’s face was once again flushed but this time Seven knew it had nothing to do with running.

 

“Friends is acceptable,” She began carefully, choosing her words, “I would enjoy to see what may develop from that.”

 

Samantha caught on and smiled, ducking her head to take a bite of food and then looking back up, “Then I think we should make dinner a weekly thing.”

 

Seven inclined her head in agreement and from the corner of her eye saw Naomi peeking through her now opened door. She didn’t say anything however, merely turning her attention back to Samantha to see where this could go.


End file.
